My pink mouse
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Another shiver ran down his spine. He should have jumped on him and dyed his damned hair red with magic. He shouldn't have given in his desire to play.  One-shot - rated M to be safe


**Here is a short one-shot about Albus and Scorpius. Though it is rated M there is no lemon. I hope you won't mind if they're a little OOC. **

**Well, this is sheer craziness from my mind but I hope you'll enjoy your reading!**

**Elie**

* * *

><p><span>My Pink Mouse<span>

"Don't you dare come closer."

The young man took a step forward in response.

"I'm warning you," the other scowled while walking backward. "Don't come closer."

A mischievous grin stretched the attacker's lips. "What will you do if I come?" He raised one of his feet and, instead of taking another step, kept it in the air. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Albus."

The young man smiled, not scared in the least by such a threat as was to hear his name.

"Yes Scorpius? Is my name the only thing you can think about?"

A tinge of red spread on Scorpius' cheeks. "No!" he protested loudly.

Albus winked at him, getting more and more amused by the blond's rare uneasiness. "So there is more than my name." He finally took another dreaded step forward. "Is there anything else on your mind, anything about me you can't stop thinking of?" He walked a little bit closer.

Scorpius would have gone backward again if his back hadn't come in contact with a hard surface, a wall. "Fuck," he cussed.

Albus' smile grew wider. "Do you feel like a mouse?"

Scorpius frowned. His father was, or at least had been for a long time, considered a ferret, and now it was his turn to be a mouse? Why the heck were the Potters and Weasleys so fond of giving pet names to the Malfoys?

"And what would you be if I were a mouse?" Albus raised a cocky eyebrow at him. "Oh fuck no! You're not a damned cat," he replied to his own question.

"But if you're a mouse, and that I'm chasing you, because I am, aren't I? Then that makes me a cat, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't," Scorpius scowled.

"I think it does."

The blond growled in protest. Albus wasn't really chasing after him, rather after his hair. Since he had come across a bottle of red dye, he'd been wanting to try it out on his clear locks. "I wonder if red dye wouldn't become pink on you." Albus was determined to get his question answered, unfortunately for him Scorpius was determined not to find out.

The bottle of red dye wasn't the only thing Scorpius was worried about. Since when did you need scissors to dye someone's hair? He'd rather not know what was supposed to be their use.

"You're a mouse, my mouse," Albus added in an honeyed tone he immediately regretted. 'Oh shit,' he thought when mischief flashed in the grey eyes.

Scorpius wasn't easy to take aback, to make ill-at-ease, he was rather the type to keep his reactions in check and fight back. For once he had him under his control why hadn't he been unable to restrain himself from going to far? Because he'd gone too far, he'd led them on a field Scorpius mastered very well, better than him. He should have known the smallest mistake from him would invert the roles.

Raise your paws a little too high and the mouse will instantaneously escape.

He'd let the mouse leave and was now facing something much more dangerous.

"Yours?" Scorpius slowly licked his lips. "And what do you usually do with your mouse?" It was Albus' turn to blush as some chosen memories suddenly flooded his mind. "What do you want to do with your mouse?"

The blond was back in the game, aiming for the upper hand.

He slowly pushed himself away from the wall. Putting his hands on Albus' chest he made him go backward.

First he had to get rid of the threatening items, then, and only then, would he be able to totally get the upper hand back.

"Are you sure playing hairdresser is the only thing you want to do?" He leant to breath against the black-haired boy's ear. "Personally I can think about so many things which are much more," he swiftly licked the sensitive skin, "fun."

Albus shivered. That man was a demon. "Don't come-"

"Closer?" Scorpius cut him off, smirking and leaning more against the young man. "I'm sorry I think I have the same problem as you, I don't understand what it means."

"Scorpius." He hated that his voice sounded so weak, but, when Scorpius was in such a playful mood, he generally became helpless.

"Is my name the only thing you can think of?" the blond mocked.

Albus punched him lightly. "Scorpius!"

"Yes dear?" Another shiver ran down his spine. He should have jumped on him and dyed his damned hair red with magic. He shouldn't have given in his desire to play. Teasing wasn't something he was really good at when it came to Scorpius, as said earlier he was always helpless when it came to him.

"I suggest you get rid of that," he murmured while gently circling Albus' wrist. He only needed to squeeze a little for the black-haired boy to let the bottle go. "And I think you should really put those aside, you could hurt yourself you know."

Albus instinctively let go of the scissors though his head was screaming at him not to yield so easily. Scorpius was getting his revenge without any difficulty.

"Bastard," he whispered.

"Yes dear?"

"You're too cocky."

Scorpius was kissing his neck. "Perhaps."

"Yes, you are."

"Then I am."

"It doesn't bother you?" Albus raised an eyebrow though he had no reason to be surprised.

"Not in the least," was the answer he both expected and got.

"I will dye your hair one day."

Scorpius nibbled at his collarbone.

"I swear. I will dye them." His voice was weakening.

"Sure."

"It's a promise."

"Then I promise I will," Scorpius stopped himself there and raised his head to meet Albus' eyes.

"You will?"

"Can't you guess?" He licked his lips.

"Scorpius!"

The young man laughed. "What? Don't you usually like that?"

"That's not it!" Albus was now as red as a tomato. Unable to find anything else to retort he repeated it once again. "That's not it."

Scorpius' hand slid to his stomach. "What is it then?"

Albus swallowed hard. How had he gone from the attacker to the attacked in such a short time? How could the situation have been inverted so quickly? That was so ridiculous!

"Get away." His protest was barely above a whisper.

"I don't want to be away from you," he said while playing with the young man's earlobe.

"I'll dye your hair pink."

"So it's not red any more?"

"Pink will suit you better."

Scorpius' hot breath caressed his cheek. "You know I'll never allow you to do that, don't you?" His hands were dangerously playing with the hem of Albus' shirt.

"Your opinion doesn't matter."

"It will."

"It won't."

Scorpius' hands crept up along Albus' well-toned chest. "You won't do it."

"I-" The words were trapped in his throat.

Scorpius' caresses were the best weapon he could use against him, the best, and the worst at the same time. You never knew which one would pull the trigger, or rather Scorpius would never learn from his mistakes. As weak as Albus was made by his touch, it also always made him want to fight to prove the blond hell was something they both were to share together.

Albus' hands suddenly cupped Scorpius' face and his lips crashed upon the blond's ones, fiercely kissing them, bruising them almost. Then, as quick as the exchange started it stopped. Albus moved away from his friend, keeping his hands around the now flushing face.

"I was right," he smirked. "Pink does really suit you."

Scorpius' face instantaneously paled. He hadn't dared, had he? No, he couldn't have dared, not while kissing him with so much passion. He couldn't have taken advantage of such a wonderful time. No, it was impossible, it was... He frowned. It was, by the proud expression he could see and the wand he caught a glimpse of, really what had happened.

"Bastard," he seethed between his teeth. "How-"

"I have the best teacher, don't I?" Albus cut him off, winking and slowly raising a foot in the air.

He knew he didn't have much time before Scorpius jumped into action and, when that happened, he'd have to be really quick to avoid the painful revenge he was sure he'd have to face. Yes, a very painful one he could tell from what the grey eyes were showing him, but it was worth the view.

"Albus," Scorpius threateningly growled.

The young man discreetly put his foot backward, ready to run as soon as he'd estimate it necessary.

"Albus," Scorpius repeated in a tone the black-haired man knew all too well.

He should run, really, he should run from now on and probably for a long time, but his feet refused to move, not when such an action would lead him away from such an awesome view.

"With some make-up, a dress and some added centimetres to your hair you'd do a lovely girlfriend you know." Albus understood, too late, that not only had he voiced his thoughts aloud but, with his wand in hand, had also made of this fiction a reality. "Shit," he exclaimed before quickly turning around and hurried to the door.

He'd have never imagined being one day chased by a pink - from head to toes – Scorpius.

He'd have never dreamt of it, but now regretted it. A dream about it would have been much less dangerous.

"Albus!" he heard the blond roared behind him.

A dream would have really been much safer.

"Albus! Stop now!"

He glanced back at the pink young man.

Safer admittedly, but where would have been the fun then?

He smirked before speeding up. It'd be a hell of a run but was definitely worth it.

**The End**


End file.
